Lily's Example
by Intercedo Circu
Summary: He would have said more but Sirius' knees brushed against his and stayed there. Shivers ran down Remus' back. He couldn't think of what to say.


**A/N: Someone recently reviewed a story of mine saying that I am a horrible person for taking down my stories.**

**I have very little time to even think about writing my normal fiction, let alone fan fiction, so you should feel glad that I actually took time out of my day (ha! I have a study and nothing to do in it except read Romeo and Juliet, muy boring).**

**I actually don't have a clue about what I'm going to write. So here goes:**

If James hadn't stepped into the common room at that moment, who knows what would have happened. 

Remus sighed and continued explaining the transfiguration spell. But Sirius wouldn't stop looking at him and Remus knew why, he hadn't answered.

James slumped down beside them and tried to flatten his hair. He had a slightly dreamy smile on his face, accompanied by some sort of shock.

"It's a losing battle James." Remus said distracted by the piercing blue of Sirius' eyes. If Sirius hadn't been staring at him-

"I know, I know." James muttered. 

"Flattening your hair isn't going to get Lily looking at you." Sirius said, finally looking away from Remus. A small smile appeared on James' face when Sirius mentioned the head girl and James' long timeÑer, enemy was to strong a word, but so was friend, love interest sounded a little to serious to James, and he didn't want it to sound like he was in love with Lily. 

"I wasn't thinking about Lily." James said, going slightly red.

"Of course you were." Remus replied with a slight smile. 

"I wasn't!" James protested.

"When was the last time you asked her out?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"You knowÉ" James said his face going a darker shade of red. 

Remus perked up and looked at him. "When was this?

"Last prefect meeting." James said, sinking low in his chair. Remus frowned. The last Prefect meeting had been that night. He had been to busy to go. 

"God Prongs, you need to find a new obsession." Sirius said with a grin. Remus felt his heart flip over.

"Lily Evans is not my obsession!" James said a little loudly. Several students around them snorted. "God, who doesn't know I'm in love with the head girl?" 

"ErÉ maybe a few of the Syltherins, Prongs." Sirius said.

"Padfoot." Remus said remonstrating the teasing. He would have said more but Sirius' knees brushed against his and stayed there. Shivers ran down Remus' back. He couldn't think of what to say.

Lily Evans appeared in the portrait hole. Once again saved by someone appearing, Remus looked down at his notes and then up, managing to more his knees away. Sirius looked at him but Remus wouldn't meet his gaze. 

Lily was talking to one of her many friends. The students who knew of he three Marauder's conversation turned to look at James as Lily passed him by.

They were mystified when Lily smiled at James secretively and James returned the smile. He had a dreamy look on his face as he watched her walk up the stairs.

"You didn't mention that she said yes." Remus said with some amusement.

"Didn't I?

"NO!" Sirius cried.

"Terribly sorry." James said pulling him self up. "Library for a bit of studying.

"I'm sure it's not really studying!" Sirius yelled after his best friend. 

James disappeared and Sirius turned to Remus with a goofy grin. "So, Lily said yes.

"I think that's been established.

"Why didn't we know before?

"James was waiting for Lily's signal I guess.

There was a slight disturbance as Lily came back down the stairs. She was bright red. As she passed by Sirius and Remus they grinned. 

"Going to the library?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up Sirius." Lily muttered darkly. Disappearing into the hall, Lily made a choice gesture with her hands.

Sirius gapped. "I didn't know she knew what that meant!

"She is James' girlfriend." 

Sirius nodded slightly before looking at Remus again. "So, what do you say to my question?

"I think I'll take Lily's example." Remus moved his knees ever so slightly under the table so that their knees were brushing. He smiled.

Sirius grinned.

Under the table their hands interlocked.

**A/N: Bit short, I must admit, but I like it. **

**FIRST SIRIUS.REMUS FIC DONE!!!!**

**Oh, I like reviews!**


End file.
